Romance in Room 5
by Super Tinfoil Man Part 2
Summary: There is romance brewing in room 5 , find out who is involved ! Who is it ? That's the burning question . Read and find out !
1. There must be something wrong with Alex

**Grey's Anatomy - Romance in Room 5 - **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Grey's Anatomy - **

**Chapter 1 - There's something wrong with Alex - **

" I said my ear hurts . " The old cranky patient kept repeating to Alex .

Alex threw down his clipboard and walked out of the room . Several nurses walked by him and he gave them a wink as they passed .

" What's the problem Alex ? " Christina Yang asked him as he stopped near a soda machine.

" That dumb old man keeps coming in here saying his ear hurts , there's nothing wrong with his damn ear or his hearing . "

" Well poor baby , I had to clean up a room full of piss today ! " Christina slapped Alex in the face then stormed away angry as ever . He was puzzled , but shrugged it off and drank his refreshing soda.

Miranda walked by Alex and demanded he return to the old cranky man's rooms . Alex complied then gave her the finger behind her back , everyone was so testy today.

He walked back into the patient's room .

" So , Mr Hango , what seems to be the problem today ? " Alex tried to remain calm with a red hand print on his cheek.

" My ear hurts . " Hango pointed to his ear.

" Well , let's take a look at that then . " Alex grabbed a rubber glove out of the nearest drawer , he secretly balled it up into his palm then pretended to look in Hango's ear .

" There we go , I found the problem Mr Hango . You had this large rubber glove shoved right into your ear drum . Everything should be fine now. "

Mr Hango was relieved , he thanked Alex then ran out of the room.

Merideth walked into the room right after Hango left , she was holding a clipboard , her blonde hair seemed uncombed , she quickly shut the door leaving them alone in the room.

" Alex , I have a problem . " She stared out the window , not really looking at anything , she looked as though she had missed a weeks sleep.

" Did you mess up in surgery again ? " He joked but he could tell she wasn't in the mood to joke.

" No , I ... I faked my entry exam , I'm not qualified for this job . I've been getting away with it for so long now it's just eating away at me . I had to tell someone. "

" So why tell me ? I thought you hated me ? " Alex sat on the bed puzzled .

" I just needed to get it off my chest , that's all . " She said then the door to the room opened again.

" Needed to get WHAT off your chest ? " Isobel walked into the room in slow motion , her blonde hair slowly blowing in the wind , she had a seductive look in her eyes.

" It's nothing Isobel . " Merideth turned and looked out the window at nothing again.

" It must be something . " Isobel said sweetly as she modelled a nearby container of containers.

The door opened again and George walked into the room , he immediately started to stare at Merideth who was looking out the window.

" Can we help you George ? " Alex asked , he was under the covers now .

" I just wanted to speak to Merideth , if she would go to lunch with me or something , or just a walk around the hospital , or something . " George was desperate.

" What's going on in here ? " Richard walked into the room with blood on his apron , he just came from surgery.

" Nothing Dr. " Isobel batted her eyes at Richard .

" I'm short staffed as it is , why is everyone in one damn room ? " He persisted.

" What's going on in here ? " Derek walked into the room holding a newborn baby.

" What's going on in here ? " Christina walked into the room followed by Preston .

" You idiot , that's the door with the broken lock , now were all locked in here . " Alex threw the covers off and started to work on the lock . They were trapped in room 5 .

" Oh , this is great . " Christina threw an empty cup across the room .

" The story of my life ... " Merideth's voice faded into the distance as the remaining crew tried in vain to pick the broken lock , the adventure would begin ...


	2. FLASHback

**Romance in Room 5 - **

**Author's Note - Lobster and a bowl of Lucky Charm's don't mix well . **

**Chapter 2 - Flashback - **

**Alex **sat back on the bed as the other's tried to pick the lock , he stared at Izzy for a moment , she was so pretty . He noticed everything was starting to change , his vision was getting watery .

" Oh great , I'm entering a flashback . " Alex moaned .

" What's that ? " Izzy asked holding a nail file for someone .

" Don't worry about it , I'll be right back . " Alex entered the flashback with a splash.

* * *

It was a few years ago , when Alex had a huge crush on Izzy , she had just started to warm up to people around her .

" I have to make conversation with her today before it eats away at my insides . " Alex thought to himself.

" Umm , nurse ! This coffee is cold ! " A patient yelled from the emergency room , the old lady didn't even have a coffee , she was just plain nuts .

Izzy walked over and gave the old lady an imaginary cup of coffee , but she accidentally spilled it all over her , burning the old lady's arm badly .

Alex felt sorry for her .

" Now is the perfect time . " He said to himself .

Alex walked over to the depressed looking Izzy .

" Hey there , wanna play a round of golf with me sometime ? " Alex asked nervously .

" Sorry , I don't play golf . " She seemed distant , not knowing he was alive .

" Dammit , that was dumb , " Alex thought , " Let me try again . "

" Hi , my name is Alex . " He extended his hand for a shake. But she was gone . Alex quickly looked around , where did she walk off to ?

Then he spotted her talking to the old lady who was being rushed into the burn unit . Apologising jogging next to her .

Alex ran after her , the maintenance man quickly turned the corner with a mop bucket , Alex tripped over the bucket , his name tag got caught in Izzy's pant leg , ripping it off completely .

" Sorry about that . " Alex apologised , Izzy stood there with half her pants on .

" Are you trying to get into my pants ? " She laughed .

" Yes , ha ha ha ha ! I mean no ! NO ! NO ! NO ! " Alex watched as she walked down the hall with a mean look flashed back at him .

* * *

" NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! " Alex screamed exiting the flashback , they all stared at him .

Izzy sat down next to him , she saw that he was troubled . She then gently kissed his cheek.

Alex quickly started to unbutton Izzy's top , she promptly slapped him on the cheek , everyone laughed , including the laugh track.

**To be continued ...**


	3. 99 Red Balloons

- Romance in room 5 - 

Chapter 3 - 99 Red Balloons -

_99 dreams I have had In every one a red balloon It's all over and I'm standin' pretty In the dust that was a city If I could find a souvenir Just to prove the world was here..._

_And here it is , a red balloon_

_I think of you and let it go_.

" Alright , " Alex shifted his weight on the pillow , " Who is playing this crap ? "

Richard was still trying to pick the lock in Room 5 , where there was romance to be had. " Beats me , it's been blasting over the intercom all day now.  
I think they are trying to cheer up the patients or something. "

Meredith was still staring out the window in the room , _how long_ _have we been here , it seems like minutes !!_ She thought . Then she spotted a squirell in the distance , it made it's way across the parking lot then on to the grass in front of Ward 8 . Another squirell quickly ran up to it , both of them stared at each other for several minutes. _How sweet , love at first sight_ , she let out a little sigh then a smile.

The first squirrel spit out a nut in front of it's new lover , the new lover abliged and bent over to pick it up , the first squirell took immediate advantage and humped the new lover from behind furiously. _I see , lust at first sight_ . She suddenly couldn't look away and slowly tilted her head to one side in wonderment .

" What are you looking at ? " Derek asked her as he clapped a hand on her shoulder .

" Oh , " Meredith was starled , " Nothing , just the leaves . " She took one last glance at the squirrells , they were now in a missionary position and...well , we won't dig into further details on the humping squirells o.k ?

" That's nice . " Derek started to unbutton Meredith's top .

" What are you doing ?! " She was steamed .

" Just trying to make conversation . " Derek muttered as his hand was slapped away .

" Don't you remember last time ? " Meredith was grinding her teeth as a watery flashback started to form.

" What's going on ? " Derek was shocked .

" Just let it happen , it's a flashback . " Meredith started to wave her hands around.

* * *

_Flashback -_

" Attention , " The intercom roared , " Nurse Grey , you are needed in Ward 4.5 . "

Meredith dropped the tuna sandwich and ran out of the lunchroom , Derek noticed this from across the room and ran after her.

" Meredith , " Derek called after her , " What's going on ? "

" Some kind of emergency , we are in a hospital you know ! " She said then tried to outrun him .

Derek caught up to her and tackled her to the floor , Meredith's nose make a squeek noise on the polished tile .

" Why don't you like me ? " He asked , tears in his eyes .

" You are too aggressive . " She said then jabbed a finger into his eye , he screamed and she took off down the hall towards Ward 4.5 again .

Christina was waiting for her in the unit , she had a patient who was bleeding in every direction .

" It's about time you got here bitch ! I need you to put pressure here . " She pointed to the patients leg were blood spirted straight up to the ceiling.

" Don't worry Mr. Larson , " Christina tried to calm the man down , " We'll keep you alive long enough to say good-bye to at least one family member . "

" MEREDITH !! I LOVE YOU !!! " Derek screamed and ran into both nurses sending them crashing over Mr Larson to the other side of the gurney. The bed rolled down the hallway and crashed down a flight of stairs propelling Mr Larson out the large window with a smash then a tinkle .

" You moron ! " Christina kicked Derek in the face then took off after Mr Larson.

" I'm coming ! " Meredith spit in Derek's face then ran after Christina.

They found him in the bushes two floors down , a tangled mess .

" What do we have here ? " Richard demanded from behind them as they surveyed the scene.

Grishom took out a pencil and removed a twig from Mr Larson's shocked dead face , " Look's like a homicide . The victim was raped then thrown out that window up there , poor guy never stood a chance . Shakesphere once said that one man's ... "

" Who are you ? " Richard demanded .

" Who ? " Grishom answered.

" Who , who who who ? " Meredith questioned .

" I really want to know . " Richard demanded again.

* * *

_End flashback_

" Remember that ? " Meredith gave Derek a stern look , she then blanched for no reason at all .

" Not really , why are you blanching ? " Derek gave her a - what the hell ? - look .

" Just trying new things . " Meredith answered then depressingly gazed out the window again , the squirells were long gone.

" Meredith , don't you see ? I love you . " Derek's eyes were starting to water .

She put a finger on Derek's quivering lips , " No you don't , you LUST me . "

" Oh , " He scratched his spleen in thought , " That must be it . " He then spit a nut on to the floor and gave her an innocent look.

" That's not going to work with me . " Meredith said then laughed , it was the first time she laughed since this morning when she saw her annoying old neighbour trip getting the newspaper . He died soon after .

* * *

**Author's note ; The Romance Continues !!! What will happen next ?? Tune in next time and leave a kind , honest ,  
rewarding , lust filled review in the box on the way out !**


	4. BIg ReVeal

**Romance in Room 5 **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Big Reveal - **

* * *

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble, so you don't confuse them with mountains. _

_~ Shakira's - Whenever – Wherever - Shakira spent boatloads of time thinking up these lyrics, leave her alone. Lol! _

* * *

Room 5 was silent now, only for the noise of the lock being jimmied and jammed with by Derek Shepherd and the heavy breathing of the other ten occupants and Callie Torres picking her nails and Mark Sloan doing chin ups by the window ledge making grunting noises and Alex moaning in his sleep......O.K scratch that , the room was rather noisy.

" There's just no way to get out of here. " Derek sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. Richard Webber walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Derek's buttocks.

" Don't worry, " Richard said, looking deeply into Derek's eyes , " We can _do _this! "

Before the two men could move in for a kiss, Lexie Grey broke her twenty three minute silent routine for the first time since being locked in the room. " I'm pregnant ! "

Everyone gasped. It moved the window curtains a little.

" What the hell do you mean, _pregnant_ ?! " Cristina Yang yelled, she then felt Lexie's stomach area.

" Who is the father ? " Alex said, waking up from a dream where he was a Russian soldier in World War 2 fighting for his home country, but it didn't make any sense, he shook his head a few more times as the image of his dream faded away.

" Umm, " Lexie ummed, biting her finger. It drew blood. " I'm not sure. "

* * *

_**FLASHBACK !! **_

_**L**_exie entered the main emergency room of the hospital, it was a busy day. The emergency room was packed with bleeding patients, some were coughing, some were already dead. She made her way to the nurses station were Isobel was talking to an old man missing an arm.

" What is the nature of your visit here today Mr. Boldermantersontingtonersson ? " Isobel asked as she read Mr. Boldermantersontingtonersson's file before her. She tilted her head a little as she read it, then stopped tilting after a bit.

" Well, " Mr. Boldermantersontingtonersson coughed, " I got up this morning and I could feel that I was missing something. Then I saw my arm. "

" And what is wrong with your arm Mr. Boldermantersontingtonersson ? " Isobel asked sweetly.

" Well, its missing. Severed right off at the shoulder. FUCK !! THE PAIN !!! " He screamed.

" Jesus Isobel, we need to get this guy into ER now ! " Lexie screamed and called for help.

" I'm here ! " A man ran up, but he wasn't from the hospital, he was dressed in a dark green military uniform.

" Who are you ? " Lexie asked, batting her eyes a little.

" Captain Joe Help. You called for me ? " He tried to flex as much as he could.

Lexie quickly wrapped her legs around his waist , " Take me !! "

* * *

_Flashback ended _

" So you think it might be this Joe Help guy ? " Alex asked, playing his PSP.

" It could be him or...."

_**FLASHBACK !!!**_ __________________________________________________________________

Lexie stood in front of an outdated snack machine at the forgotten parts of the hospital. She bit her thumb as she tried to make a choice of snack to spend money on. There was a wide variety to choose from, Doritos, Frito-Lay, Lays, Do ME, Hostess, there was just too much on her mind to make the right decision. She had almost got caught having sex last week on the emergency room floor with Joe Help.

" I eat here all the time. " Owen Hunt said from behind her shoulder. Lexie was startled, she elbowed Owen in the gut in reflex, then stomped his knee with her sneakers, hip tossed him violently into the plexiglass front of the snack machine, then started stomping on his head with her feet.

" Oh my lord Owen !! I'm so sorry ! " Lexie screamed as she helped him up.

" LOL ! No problem Lexie, I think you broke my nose though. " Owen said, face covered in blood.

" Lol ? Who says lol in real life ? I mean..." Lexie was taken by the hand.

" Lexie, " Owen said with a sad look on his face, " I have a texting addiction. I'd text for twenty four hours a day if I could. "

" Take me ! " Lexie wrapped her legs around Owens waist, he was confused but went with it eventually.

_Flashback ended. _

" Yer goin' on some kind o' run there whore ! " Alex mocked her.

" Alex ! " Lexie gave him a stink eye. Alex wiped the eye off and continued to mock.

" Owen Hunt ?! Ha ha ! What a loser ! " Alex layed back and laughed on the bed.

" I can hear you over here. " Owen said, over by the door in a matter-of-fact voice.

" I'm afraid that's not all. " Lexie said as a new flashback was starting.....

" Hold it ! " Yang yelled , " All these friggin flashbacks are delaying us here ! It keeps making us freeze while the flashback plays so we can't get this door worked on. Lets focus here. "

" You know what ? She's right. I'm gay. " Richard Webber said then fell to his knees and wept.

" HA HA HA !! " Alex hahaha-ed , " anyone else have a big reveal here ?! This feels like a season finale episode or something. "

As if on cue, Derek stood up from the door lock, " I have one. I've killed twenty people in the last ten years. " He started crying.

The room once again fell silent, only for the soft sobbing of Derek. As we pan away from the hospital, past the telephone poles in an odd angle into the sky, we can now see the hospitals roof, over in the far corner of the roof we can barely make out a white hospital bed, in this bed rested Mr. Boldermantersontingtonersson, there was no room left in the hospital for his name tag as it took up too much space, they stored him up there to make room for somebody with a smaller name, somebody like Joe Help.

_Grey's Anatomy theme music. _


End file.
